Plumas de Cristal
by Starfire Queen
Summary: Starfire esta sola , Su corazón se ha roto en cientos de pedazos y los problemas se irán acumulando en su ser pero solo la esperanza la traerá de vuelta y con la ayuda de sus amigos seguirá adelante Advertencia Lemmon
1. Plumas de Cristal

**Plumas de Cristal**

Starfire yacía en el borde de la isla , solo contemplaba las mareas mientras que el tono de tristeza se le hizo notar a sus ojos al borde del llanto , como si la vida no fuera mas que un simple objeto que al terminar de usarlo se desecha a la basura y se consigue otro , la briza meneaba su cabellera roja como el fuego y de sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas caían unas cristalinas gotas , casi conteniendo el dolor de mil puñaladas en el pecho , en su mano tenia un papel blanco pero se notaba una letra escrita en tinta negra , la nota estaba apretada por su puño derecho mientras que los pequeños gemidos de dolor , en sus espaldas la torre no era mas que una fiesta tras otra , ella no lo soportaba , el dolor era inmenso y tanto que pensó en cometer el pecado contra , Aurot'ha la diosa de la vida , pero ella no tenia ese valor , la vida era de la diosa y el suicidio era una falta de respeto a su deidad madre y creadora de todos los Tamaranianos quienes solo vivían para pelear y pelear y pelear mas mientras que sus piernas eran abrazadas por sus piernas , agacha su cabeza mientras temblaba evitando llorar por lo que había pasado , cada vez que pensaba en tirar la nota e ir por el solo se estaría dañando a si misma , el estaba feliz , ya no había nada mas que hacer , Robin era feliz y eso era todo lo que le importaba pero en el fondo se suponía que ellos deberían estar juntos , juntos como las estrellas de las lunas de Antauri , Antauri ... Esas malditas estrellas eras las que le causaron tanto dolor , un dolor peor que cualquier pelea que haya vivido pero entre todo su sentir se notaba que estaba siendo observada , incluso dedujo la empatia de Raven quien la observaba con los brazos cruzados de entre las sombras pero ella no se atrevía a acercarse ya que la ira de Starfire fue tan grande que incluso Bock'sarha tuvo que intervenir para calmar a la mas dulce y delicada de las criaturas que escondía a la fiera mas agresiva y sedienta de sangre bestia del averno — _¿ Por que ... ?_ — Solo pensó en eso una y otra vez ¿ Por que ? ¿ Por que a mi ? ¿ Por que yo ? . La princesa se daba cuenta de que el dolor le subía por la garganta y le bajaba hasta el estomago el cual solo estaba lleno de pasas de uva , licor de miel y sufrimiento ... Ademas de un puñetazo producto de una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo contra un ser estelar — _¿ Por que a mi ? Por Eiwa que me den una respuesta_ — Una forma con piel verde y orejas puntiagudas se acerca para ver a Starfire sentada con la cabeza agachada

— Raven ¿ Por que me siento tanto como ella ? —

— Lo que sientes se llama empatía —

— ¿ Que es eso ? —

— Es la capacidad cognitiva de percibir lo que el otro ser pueda sentir —

— En español —

— un sentimiento de participación afectiva de una persona cuando se afecta a otra —

— En español de las personas normales —

— Significa que vez a Starfire y sientes lo que ella siente — Una figura aparece de entre las sombras con un habito blanco y botas del mismo color con bordes en oro , su cabellera plateada similar a Leon Kennedy y unos ojos dorados como si penetraran al sol — Pobre muchacha —

Solo estaba sentada , en el lugar donde ellos solían estar como todas las noches pero esto era nomas una diversión por que hace tiempo que las distancias carcomían el camino de la verdad y la felicidad el dolor fue tan insoportable que una lagrima cae de sus ojos resbalando por sus mejillas y leves gemidos de dolor mientras que las lagrimas se repetían una y otra vez tanto que las gotas saladas llegaron al olfato del mayor de los Titanes quien sentía un poco de pena por la chica que lo había tratado como si fuera su hermano por lo que Raven sugiere dejarla sola , Raven y Chico Bestia comienzan a adentrarse adentro de la torre pero ella voltea para ver al de blanco parado con los ojos cristalizados — ¿ Vienes guapo ? —

— Ahí los alcanzo — Todos se adentran en la torre mientras , el ser desaparece y aparece junto a la princesa Tamaraniana quien seguía llorando como una niña en el suelo — ¿ Puedo ayudar en algo ? — Ella le responde con un No mientras lloraba entre sus brazos pero el se sienta a su lado con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos cruzados mientras respiraba hondo para mirar a Starfire quien se estaba calmando pero al levantar la cabeza recibe los brazos del ser que consiguió vencer a la legión pero ella levanta la vista para apoyar su cabeza en el pecho — Sigue llorando es mejor que te desahogues de una vez — La princesa continua llorando mientras que el solo le daba palmadas en la espalda y logra sentir el latido de su corazón

— Quiero estar sola —

El ser de ojos dorados se pone de pie y abriendo sus brazos junto a su cuerpo se inclina agachando la cabeza para ponerse firme y desaparecer delante de ella , mientras escuchaba el sollozo de la mas inofensiva de los titanes , decide caminar en círculos mientras que Raven notaba su nerviosismo — Si sigues asi dejaras un agujero en el suelo — El de melena plateada no escucha y se detiene para mirar su mano — Salio positivo —

— Si Raven ... Nuestra princesa esta embarazada — El de blanco se sienta en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos cargando su cara pero ella baja su libro — ¿ Difícil concentrarse ? —

— Es increíble que el poderoso Bock'sarha este preocupada por una mortal ... Me sorprendes —

— Tu sarcasmo no es necesario —

La de melena roja se levanta para secarse los ojos y volver a ver la nota de papel blanco y de tinta negra que estaba manchada por las lagrimas de la titan de melena roja

 _Querida Starfire :_

 _No puedo negar mas estas palabras a ti , de verdad aprecio el tiempo juntos_

 _Pero me temo que estoy confundido en cuanto a mi situación_

 _No se que pensar por que la verdad estoy confundido por lo que pasa_

 _Pero de verdad te aprecio y me gusto el tiempo compartido pero se que no funcionara_

 _Espero que me perdones por todo lo malo pero no puedo vivir una mentira , te deseo lo mejor_

 _Robin_

La princesa toma la nota y la quema en su mano pero el golpe en su estomago le recordaba lo que sucedió cuando se enfado , ahora había contraído la enfermedad del corazón roto y lo único que tenia era recuerdos y un dolor en el corazón y el alma , la pregunta era ¿ Por que ? ¿ Por que la eligió ? ¿ Por que la eligió a ella ?

 **Continuara**


	2. No Volveré a Llorar

**No** **Vol** **veré** **a Llorar**

Han pasado 4 meses desde que Robin el ahora renombrado Nightwing , conducía velozmente por las calles de ciudad Gótica pero no sabia a donde , se sentía perdido como si nada de lo que hiciera le complacería nunca , incluso el mismo Batman le había ofrecido volver a la Bati Familia pero el tercamente lo rechazaba , trabajar solo era lo suyo y era muy bueno en eso , aunque siempre acudía en el socorro del caballero de la noche y viceversa pero nada lo hacia feliz , Barbara siempre le decía que debería dejar ese manto y dedicarse a ayudar a la policía de Gótica , que la ciudad necesita buenos policías y que cuando no necesiten , Nightwing aparecerá nuevamente; El hambre se hacia algo habitual para el pues las largas jornadas de héroe le dejaban poco tiempo para disfrutar por lo que acelera hasta los contenedores de industrias Diaz para esconder su motocicleta que el mismo había construido , se despoja de las vestimentas del ala nocturna y sale en una nueva moto Harley V-Rod color gris plata con la calcomania de un rayo del lado derecho , en los complejos de departamentos se detiene en seco y al entrar por la puerta solo camina al ascensor para introducir sus llaves y al abrirlo la ve , sentada sobre el sillón leyendo un libro de derechos — ¿ Barbara .. Aun estas despierta ? —

— Lo siento Dick — Ella simplemente se sienta firme y baja sus anteojos y libro — Es que la semana próxima tengo un examen y no quiero perder tiempo —

— No debes esforzarte preciosa — El caballero oscuro recordaba como hace dos semanas , Titan un conocido falsificador había experimentado con el suero Venom de Bane y había sufrido una metamorfosis , solo con la ayuda del caballero de la noche y su sanguinario hijo pudieron detenerlo , por lo que con sumo cuidado la carga hasta el sofá frente a las noticias — Preparare algo para que comamos —

— El mio con lechuga y mostaza —

— Lo se — Tras sacar los ingredientes de la nevera se dispone a hacer sus famosos emparedados de carne , a el le bastaba pero ya que no sabia cocinar otra cosa a diferencia de su novia quien si sabia un poco mas de cocina que el puesto a que debía cocinar para sus padres — ¿ Quieres algo de beber ? —

— Hay sodas en el refri —

— Claro ... Claro — Pero antes siquiera de levantar el plato se detiene en frente a ver las noticias locales de como los Titanes habían vuelto a derrotar a un enemigo conocido como " Metal" , Aquella noticia fue como un balde de agua helada para el azabache quien ve como su amada estaba por apagar el televisor — Ahí déjale ... Quiero ver que pasó —

 _Reiteramos , los Titanes nos han salvado otra vez de Metal_

 _este poderoso villano se ha escapado de los laboratorios Stars donde_

 _se supone que debía estar para su posterior conversión en humano nuevamente_

 _fuentes confiables nos han informado que el villano se escapó asesinando a los guardias_

 _que lo custodiaban y que solo con la ayuda de nuestros héroes se pudo_

 _controlar la situación.._

— Metal ... lo recuerdo bien — La cámara enfoca a Chico Bestia , Cybor , Raven , Terra , un héroe que los ayudaba con sus poderes electromagnéticos que apodaron Magno , cuyo traje no era mas que unas mallas color rojo con dos franjas azules a las costillas , llevaba unas antiparras de color amarillo que impedía ver su rostro pero el mechón que sobresalía les daba a entender que era castaño claro

 _Y un particular agradecimiento a el ... El nuevo_ _líder_

 _de los Jóvenes Titanes... El mismo Bock'sarha .._

 _Mas noticias a las 10 de la noche ..._

 _—_ Siempre tan soberbio — Dick solo se sienta y le da una mordida a su emparedado mientras que su novia apagaba el televisor — Me aleje de Bruno para no ver mas muertes ni derramamiento de sangre y ahora a el lo conmemoran como un héroe ... Me sorprende que no le haya arrancado el corazón del pecho —

— Las personas cambian Dick — Con un poco de esfuerzo se sienta con firmeza en el sofá — Ademas te ha salvado la vida muchas veces —

— Jamas va a cambiar — La pelirroja levanta la ceja confundida — ¿ Que ? ¿ No recuerdas lo que ha echo en el pasado ? — Argumentó Dick dejando el plato en la sala de estar y volteando a su novia — ¿ Te lo recuerdo ? Destruyo el solo a toda la liga de la justicia , asesino a Darksaid a pesar de que el se rindió ... Intento matar a los Titanes incluyéndome ... Arraso con los linternas verde y destruyo las cadenas del infinito sentenciando a todos los universos a morir de manera lenta — Para calmarse le da un trago a su bebida fría mientras que Barbara lo abrazaba por la espalda — Nunca olvidare lo que nos hizo y ahora para todos es un héroe —

— Pero solo seguía ordenes de sus dioses ... Debes entenderlo , si el se revelo para salvar a sus amigos y se redimió de sus culpas ... ¿ Es por eso verdad ? —

— ¿ A que te refieres ? — Ella lo mira fijamente a los ojos y deja salir un gemido de molestia — Barbara , no sabia lo que estaba haciendo... Y no voy a culparlo pero me culpo solo a mi por mis acciones —

— Haz estado con ellos todo el tiempo ... Es natural sentirte pues ... Cómodo con Starfire —

— Lo siento Barbara ... Te lastime y lo lamento pero quiero y trato de compensarte ... Por eso vine a Ciudad Gótica , para estar contigo y no daré marcha atrás ... Seré el clásico policía , terminaras tu carrera y nos iremos a donde quieras —

— Recibí buenas criticas de Venecia —

— Pero si Venecia huele mal ... Todo el mundo lo sabe — La pelirroja se empieza a reír mientras que el azabache la imitan y ambos se abrazan con fuerza para darse un tierno beso , simplemente apagan la luz quedándose dormidos en el sofá de la sala.

* * *

Esa misma noche , los Titanes volvían después de la batalla , Chico Bestia se sentía mas animado que de costumbre , solo tres se mantenían al margen , Magno el nuevo miembro se siente encantado por la nueva televisión de pantalla gigante y el sofá en frente de ella por lo que con Chico Bestia se dedican a perder el tiempo con los vídeo juegos mientras que Cybor debía ir a los laboratorios Stars para ayudar a su padre , Raven simplemente los ignora para ir a su cuarto , deseaba tanto una ducha caliente , el tener tierra y manchas de sudor no era algo de su agrado pues la limpieza y la frescura era algo que la caracterizaba , su recorrido seria corto puesto que su baño privado estaba pegado a su cuarto y ahí la vio ... Dando vueltas por el suelo mientras frotaba sus manos pero no pudo evitar mirarla y esos ojos esmeraldas se fijaron en ella — Raven... — Antes de que se diera vuelta para marcharse ella ya estaba delante de la gótica de capa negra — ¿ Tienes un minuto ? —

— No , apesto a sudor y la ropa se me esta pegando — Mientras ella caminaba notaba que la princesa la seguía y mientras ella hablaba , Raven trataba de concentrarse y relajarse , solo fue hasta que movió la cortina revelando su cuerpo desnudo que le llamó la atención — Starfire ... No puedo relajarme si te tengo aquí al lado mio —

— Es que no puedo evitarlo , no se nada de bebés , no se que hacer , estoy confundida , solo tengo 15 meses terrestres para prepararme y no se que hacer , estoy en problemas por que hoy en la mañana me sentía sedienta de agua salada lo que no es normal en mi... — La gran cantidad de palabras no hicieron mas que hacer suspirar de frustración a Raven quien se coloca unos auriculares para tratar de no escuchar sus quejas , solo veía la silueta de Starfire que se movía de un lado a otro y cuando por fin se sintió aliviada se los quita para volver a escuchar su chillante voz aguda — ¿ Como puedo estar segura de lo que le afecta y lo que no ? No tuve preparación previa , por la diosa Eiwa ¿ Que puedo ingerir y que no ? — La de ojos oscuros simplemente se colocaba su ropa interior nueva y su leotardo , mientras se cepillaba el cabello escuchaba las quejas — ¿ Ya terminaste ? ¿ Por que para tener el cabello corto tardas mucho en cepillarlo ? —

— Starfire ¿ hay algo que quieras decirme ? —

— Estoy nerviosa y eso lleva a que me colapse mentalmente — La mirada de Raven le da a entender que estaba consiente de ello — ¿ Que hago ? —

— Muy facil , dejas que nazca y le das de comer de tus pechos hasta que pueda comer algo solido —

— ¿ A que te refieres con eso ? —

— ¿ No sabes nada de la vida ? — Ella niega con la cabeza — Afortunadamente , interrumpir el embarazo no es una opción —

— Tampoco puedo hacerlo , seria una ofensa a los dioses —

— Ademas ... ¿ Que clase de ejemplo seriamos ? Esto hay que hablarlo con los Titanes —

— ¿ Crees que me ayuden ? —

— Siempre lo hacemos — Los integrantes estaban reunidos en una especie de mesa redonda de madera — ¿ Están todos ? —

— Oigan , falta Cybor — Chico Bestia deja caer sus pies al suelo para ver como el nuevo miembro ocupaba su silla y mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja — Bueno retiro mi objesion —

— Bien , el tema que trataremos es sobre la inesperada forma de vida en el organismo de Starfire —

— Raven dijo que debíamos abortarlo — Todos se sorprenden al escuchar las palabras y cambian su vista a la hechicera , un vaso se rompe en la mano del líder de los Titanes

— Cállate ... Lo que dije fue que no era una opción viable por los dilemas morales — Todos respiran con tranquilidad — Lamento la confusión —

— Disculpen amigos — Todos cambian la vista a Terra quien tenia la mano levantada — Creo que debemos ayudarla a criarlo , todos nosotros tenemos un don y por que dar gracias por el equipo , lo dijo como Titan y como mujer —

— Esta decidido ... Le ofreceremos cobijo a tu descendencia Starfire — Todos los Titanes comienzan a aplaudir mientras se acercaban a felicitar a la futura madre , pero una sombra blanca seguía ahí sentado con su mirada seria y sus ojos dorados puesta en ella — No importa lo que pases , estaremos ahí — Ella corre a los brazos de su amigo quien por primera vez en su existencia recibía un abrazo cálido y unas lagrimas de alegría que caían por sus mejillas hasta empapar los hombros del Titan de blanco — Solo no vuelvas a llorar —

— Lo prometo — La Tamaraniana se sentía feliz de que sus amigos la acogieran y la protegieran a pesar de todo pero mas al saber que un monstruo como el era capaz de mostrar compasión , eso significa que también tiene esperanza de volver a ver a Robin

 **Continuara**


	3. Lagrimas de Cristal

**Lagrimas de Cristal**

Han pasado los meses y ahora Starfire se encontraba en un cuarto de hospital , rodeada de su amigos quienes ansiaban el esperado momento , el milagro de la vida y la creación ; Una científica de los laboratorios S.T.A.R se acercaba con la planilla medica y una pluma de tinta negra — Lo siento pero no se mucho de fisonomía Tamaraniana por ende no soy de mucha ayuda — Tras cerrar la libreta ve a los Titanes quienes la miraban — Esto es un hospital para humanos , entiendan por favor no puedo ayudarla —

— Te iniciaste como bióloga — Raven le hace frente a la doctora quien al notar sus oscuros ojos comienza a sentirse incomoda — Es débil frente al cromo en pequeñas dosis , en una dosis superior a lo normal la matara — El líder de los Titanes le entrega un escalpelo con una aleación similar — Si es necesario intervención quirúrgica úselo pero luego lo recuperaremos —

— ¿ Estas segura ? — El guardián la mira con los brazos cruzados mientras que Raven lo miraba — ¿ Segura que ellos podrán ayudarla ? Por que la veo muy delicada —

— No sabia que fueras partero de medio tiempo — Acota Raven mientras que veía a su amiga cubierta por una bata verde — Tranquila todo saldrá bien — La pelirroja le extiende la mano a su amiga pero ella lo rechaza — Descuida tengo el candidato para ti — El líder de melena plateada le toma de la mano sintiendo una gran presión proveniente de la princesa — ¿ Duele ? —

— No — Al sentir como su compañera sentía las contracciones no pudo evitar sentir respeto por unos breves nano segundos — ¿ Donde están Chico Bestia , Cyborg , Terra y el nuevo ? —

— ¿ En la sala de espera ? — El de ojos dorados mira los ojos de su pareja quien los hace rodar — Solo dejan entrar a familiares y les dije que ella era nuestra hija —

— ¿ Y no sospecharon ? Vaya planeta —

— Somos ... Bueno tu eres extraterrestre y yo transdimensional ¿ que esperabas ? — Los doctores llegaban con equipo para ayudar a dar a luz a la princesa Tamaraniana quien apretaba con fuerza la mano de su líder — Creo que esta sintiendo las contracciones —

— No se nada de nacimientos —

— Lo se — La princesa de ojos verdes mira a su alrededor para soltar una exhalación — ¿ Que sucede ? — La de ojos violetas se acerca a su amiga para escuchar lo que decia — ¿ Que quieres Starfire ? —

— Agua ...— El de ojos dorados saca de su manga una especie de jarra echa de arcilla con agua — ¿ Es salada ? —

— ¿ Agua salada ? — El de blanco se la acerca para que beba tranquilamente y su ritmo cardíaco comienza a calmarse — ¿ Le diste a beber agua salda ? —

— Tal vez no sepa de nacimientos , pero si de Tamaranianos — La híbrida mira al príncipe quien intercambia miradas con el — Hemos sido enemigos desde el principio de los tiempos — Las horas se hacían largas mientras que los Titanes estaban en la sala de espera , Terra estaba leyendo una revista , Chico Bestia pasaba el tiempo con una pelota de Goma y los demás estaban sentados mirando el reloj de la pared

— Señorita ... Necesitamos que puje — Los gritos de Starfire se hicieron escuchar por toda la sala de parto mientras que el doctor observaba como el coronamiento era exitoso ya que el por fin tener al niño en brazos se sintio aliviado de que todo pasara — Tiene un niño muy hermoso , sano y fuerte —

— ¡ Doctor ! — El anciano mira como la princesa de Tamaran comienza a gritar por lo que la enfermera se apresura a dar asistencia — Es un segundo bebé — Al ayudarla con el ultimo esfuerzo ella se desmaya producto del shock mientras que la enfermera miraba al recién nacido — Es una niña ... Es una hermosa niña — Los doctores no daban crédito al notar que el mayor tenia los ojos de su madre , pero la niña por su puesto tenia unos ojos negros y cristalinos — ¿ Son los padres ? — Pregunta con duda al ver que ambos tenían casi la misma edad de Starfire

— ¿ Cual es el problema ? —

— Puedo preguntar ... ¿ Quien es el padre de los niños ? — La enfermera de anteojos le limpia el rostro al pequeño infante de ojos verdes mientras que su jefe le limpiaba la cara a la recién llegada — Por que me siento extraña —

— Su padre murió en la guerra contra Nefirtelex — La enfermera agacha la cabeza mirando a los niños con tristeza pero escuchan los llantos de Starfire — ¿ Que le sucede ahora ? —

— No querrás saberlo —

— Las azarathianas somos diferentes a las Tamaranianas —

— Su sistema reproductivo es igual a los humanos ... Con la diferencia que no haz madurado sexualmente —

— Eso fue un golpe bajo — Al acercarse a la camilla ven como Starfire abre los ojos sonriendole a su amiga quien le acaricia la cara — Tienes gemelos , un niño y una niña —

— Starlight ... Ella se llama Starlight — Al voltear a ver como el niño parecía estar calmado — Starnight... — Ella se vuelve a quedar dormida mientras que Raven le da un beso en la frente por lo que salen a darle la noticia a los demas miembros

— Oigan , ya salieron — El de piel verde se acerca con una sonrisa seguido de los demas — ¿ Que fue ? ¿ Niño o Niña .. ? —

— Tuvo gemelos — Responde el de melena plateada y piel blanca mirando a sus compañeros — Un niño y una niña , ahora habrá que esperar —

— Seré su padrino y niñero ... Me encantan los niños pequeños , son graciosos , alegres y siempre tienen una sonrisa — Todo el equipo se había acercado a observar los hijos de Starfire y mostrando su alegría por ello reflejada a través de un cristal mientras que su líder siente algo parpadeando y sin que los demás lo sepan desaparece en el aire como un fantasma

 _En Ciudad_ _Gótica_

Batman , Robin , Batichica y Nightwing estaban peleando contra Grondy quien había sido usado por el Guason mientras que el se dedicaba a robar el banco principal de Gótica y sin perder mas tiempo decide escapar con el botín haciendo sonar su clásica carcajada — Batman , tengo al payaso — Con sus ojos puestos sobre el auto morado decide saltar pisando el techo del auto clavándose con las garras de sus guantes — Guason ...—

— El unico y verdadero jajajajajaja — Con un boton rojo desprende el techo del auto haciendo que Nightwing caiga junto con el techo del auto pero con su gancho se sujeta del parachoques — ¿ Disfrutas el paseo pajarito ? — Con gran velocidad comienza a remolcar a Grayson por las calles atropellando todo a su paso — Oh vaya parece que tienes pensado sujetarte a mi ... ¡ Harley ! —

— Ahora mismo señor G — La arlequín toma su bazuca que en lugar de misil tenia un guante extensible apuntando al del antifaz quien siente el puñetazo y las risas de los payasos mientras se alejaban con el dinero robado; Batman y Damien trataban de detener a Grondy pero era muy fuerte

— ¡ Cae bastardo ! — Con gran puntería lanza 5 bati bumerang que rebotan en el cuerpo del muerto viviente quien simplemente siente las detonaciones y estos eran los momentos en que desearía que su padre no le haya quitado su espada — Tenemos un plan ... ¿ Verdad ? —

— Aun no ... Robin , saca a los civiles —

— Bati chica lo hará ... ¡ Yo tengo otros planes ! —

— ¡ ROBIN NO ! — Al saltar contra el muerto este lo golpea con su puño arrojando su cuerpo contra la pared y antes de poder reaccionar el muerto lo golpea con un puñetazo hundiendo todo su brazo en el suelo — ¿ Robin ? —

— ¿ Acaso perdiste algo ? — Al voltear ve a una silueta vestida de blanco con Robin en su mano derecha — Descuida esta a salvo —

— No esperaba verte Bock'sarha — El murciélago desconfiaba del guardián quien desaparece para ponerse entre Grondy y Bati chica recibiendo un golpe muy potente que no le hace daño — ¿ Te encuentras bien Robin ? —

— Si estoy bien — Con sus brazos se separa de su padre para ver al ultimo Kotichaniano hacerle frente al super zombi quien le lanzaba golpes sin efecto alguno sobre el — No , todos menos el —

— Tranquilo Damien —

— Grondy aplastar — Al lanzar un puñetazo el ser de ojos dorados lo detiene y con un puñetazo lo golpea en la cara lanzando su cuerpo contra el asfalto dejando fuera de combate al zombi quien apenas podia respirar

— En otros tiempos lo hubieras matado — El de ojos dorados no dijo nada y solo vio llegar al ex Robin con su brazo arañado y sangrando — ¿ El Guason ? —

— Escapó — Al cambiar su vista al líder de los Titanes su ceño se frunce y solo siente deseos de golpearlo pero estaba tan adolorido que era difícil marcar su posición — Lo encontrare —

— Perdiste tu oportunidad Tapia — El mas joven de todos saca un rastreador y ve a donde se dirige el Guason y su compañera — Al oeste ... El parque de diversiones de Johnny risas ... Totalmente predecible — Padre e hijo se suben al Batimobil pero Damien voltea a ver al extraterrestre — Oye te dire algo ... ¿ Ya se fue ? Ese sujeto es raro de verdad padre —

— Vamos — Los dos desaparecen en el auto mas veloz del mundo a lo que Batichica los sigue en su Batimoto pero el primer Robin se había quedado congelado mirando el cuerpo de Grondy y como su Bati familia se había esfumado en la noche

 **Continuara**


End file.
